The Four Mysteries
by MrNinjaFace
Summary: (Full summery inside) In this universe, there are many planets we know. Some, we don't even know exist. This is a story of when eight people of two of those worlds combine in a world we all know and love. Earth. Feelings will emerge, some will come back to haunt, and some will threaten lives. This is the story of the eight's love, life, adventures, and dangers.
1. The Beginning

**(Summery: Our story starts in the real world... with a normal, but incredible boy named Brandon. He lives in a house with his four friends, Todd, Jay, and Maxwell. Together they have amazing adventures. They do everything together. They live a pretty normal life, well, as normal as they can get. But one day, everything changes. As they are going home from another battle, they find a large cave. Inside, they find a portal, and a portal gun. Then, four mysterious girls come from their world, into our world. The two fours quickly befriend each other. But then, strange things start happening. And, feelings start to emerge. Feelings will bloom, come back to haunt, and some will be destroyed. Will they all learn about each other, and get along while both their worlds are in peril? Will they survive, or will both their worlds and themselves implode in disaster? Only time can tell. Because, this is me and my friends telling our story. Our story, of how we met the four mysteries that came into our lives.)**

**This is the story of Brandon and his three friends that find four girls that may improve, or destroy their lives.**

**This is what follows.**

I opened my eyes and looked around. It was morning, and I was still in my room.

"Phew, what a crazy dream..." I sighed to myself.

_Although, it was kind of awesome..._

I hopped out of my bed, and got dressed in my usual clothes, a yellow t-shirt, and blue jeans. I walked out, and slid down the stairs. I sniffed the air. _Mmmm... Pancakes. _I thought to myself. I walked into the kitchen and saw Todd making bacon and pancakes. "Morning Aaron." Todd said to me while still making breakfast. The guys called me Aaron cause my name was a bit boring, and Aaron was better. I actually liked Aaron better anyways. "Morning." I replied. I grabbed a plate and a cup of coffee Jay made, and sat at the table. Jay and Maxwell were already there. "Morning guys." I greeted them. "Morning." they both said. Max was doing things in his journal, and Jay had his video camera with him. We all ate, and went to meet up with one of our enemies for our daily battle.

**~Later~**

We were walking home from the battle, a bit worn out. "That battle... was a bit better than usual... wasn't it...?" I asked a bit out of breath. "Yeah... it was..." Jay replied. As we were on our way back, we saw a large cave. Being the curious guys we are, we went inside. It was dark, and a bit hard to see. But at the end of the cave, we saw a multi colored portal. "Woah..." we all said. The guys pushed me towards it. I cautiously walked towards it. But when I got near it, it started glowing. "Um... guys?!" I yelled in panic. Then, the portal exploded in a ball of light, and the force of it threw us back. My head hit the rocky ground, _hard._ I saw the others out cold. I used all my might to keep my eyes open. I was slowly slipping into unconsciousness. And as my vision went dark and blurry, I saw four figures in the portal, then everything went black.

**. . .**

**. . .**

**. . .**

_He's starting to wake up..._

**. . .**

_Well, don't sit there, help him._

**. . .**

_We can't trust them. We don't know who they are._

**. . .**

_I don't care. They seem pretty trustworthy to me._

_..._

_That's it. I'm waking him up.  
_

**. . .**

I slowly opened my eyes.


	2. This Is Our Home

**~~~#~~ *Static* *Static* *cough cough* Okay, is this thing on? Good. This is chapter two everybody! BTW MIDNIGHT IS MY GF SO I PUT HER IN HERE. NO FLAMING OR WHATEVER.**

* * *

"What? Who are you people?" I asked. "Agh, my head... Aaron? Where are you?" I heard Jay say. "Jay! I'm over here!" I called. Jay, Tim, and Maxwell ran over to me. "Dude! Aaron! Are you all right?!" Maxwell asked. "He's fine." I heard. "Who said that?" I asked. I saw one of the figures walk over to me. The figure was a girl! I looked around and noticed that all four figures were girls! "I said it." The girl next to me said. I slowly got up from the ground rubbing the back of my head. "Man... that hit hard..." I said. "Yeah man..." Maxwell agreed. "I believe we need proper introductions." The first girl said. She gestured to the girl with red hair, a green shirt, and brown shorts. "This is Jenny." The first girl said. Next she gestured to the girl with black hair, blue shirt, and jeans on. "I'm Carrie." The girl said. The third one said, "I'm Haley." She had blonde hair, a purple hoodie, and purple pants. "And I'm Midnight." The last girl said. She had brown hair, a yellow t-shirt, and jeans. "Well, I'm Brandon, people call me Aaron, and this is Tim, Jay And Maxwell. It's in order of names is the order of them." I said. We each walked up to the one in front of us and shook their hand.

**~Later~**

Thanks to our luck, we had a magic dog. His name was Jake. He had belonged to Finn the Human once, but he had died in a battle. Jake was huge and taking us all back to the house. Emma and I were sitting with our backs against each other. The rest of the girls were on one side and the rest of the guys were on the other side. We had befriended each other, and learned a bit about each other. I looked across at the sky and noticed the sun was setting just a bit and the sky was golden. I figured this was the perfect time. I looked over at Tim. We made eye contact and nodded at each other. He took out his guitar and started strumming.

_[Aaron:]_

_Hold on, to me as we go_

I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw Emma and the rest of the girls smiling. _Looks like the girls like it so far. Let's keep going. _I thought to myself.

_[Aaron:]_

_As we roll down this unfamiliar road_

Then I looked over at Maxwell and we both nodded at each other.

_[Maxwell:]_

_And although this wave is stringing us along_

_[Both Aaron and Maxwell:]_

_Just know you're not alone_

I looked over at Jay and we both nodded to each other as well, then Jay starts drumming.

_[Aaron:]_

_Cause I'm going to make this place your home _

I looked around to see the the girls seemed to be enjoying this as much as we were, so I motioned for us to continue.

_[Tim:]_

_Settle down, it'll all be clear_

_[Jay:]_

_Don't pay no mind to demons_

_They fill you with fear_

I figured we were good, and then something that surprised all four of us happened.

_[Haley:]_

_The trouble it might drag you down_

_[Carrie:]_

_If you get lost, you can always be found._

_[Jenny:]_

_Just know your not alone_

_[All four guys:]_

_Cause we're gonna make this place your home_

_[All four girls:]_

_Ooo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo. oo-oo-oo-oo [x2]_

_[All eight of us:]_

_Aaa-aa-aa-oh-oh-oh-oh. aa-aa-oh-ohhhhh [x4] _

I noticed that we all sounded great together, and were having a lot of fun singing. I felt this song was right for this moment. It just, fit.

_[All four girls:]_

_Settle down, it'll all be clear_

_Don't pay no mind to the demons_

_They fill you with fear_

_The trouble it might drag you down_

_If you get lost you can always be found_

_[All four guys:]_

_Just know your not alone_

_[All eight of us:]_

_Cause we're gonna make this place our home._

_Ooo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo. oo-oo-oo-oo [x4]_  
_Aaa-aa-aa-oh-oh-oh-oh. aa-aa-oh-ohhhhh [x4]_

The song was over, and we were back home. Me and the guys looked at each other, then the girls, who were smiling. Then we knew, this was the beginning, of something amazing.

* * *

**WELL THAT TOOK MUCH LONGER THAN EXPECTED, EVEN IF IT IS A BIT OF A SHORT CHAPPIE. SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG, I PROMISE TO MUCH CHAPTERS MORE OFTEN, I DONT WANNA LOSE THIS STORY, PEOPLE LIKE IT, AND I THINK IT'S A PRETTY DANG GOOD STORY IF I DO SAY SO MYSELF. SO, CYA IN THE NEXT CHAPPIE! BYE BYE!**


End file.
